1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless telephone system, and more particularly, to a wireless telephone system having an answering mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a wireless communication system having a plurality of phones (portable) and a base unit connected to a telephone line is known. In this system, each of the phones includes a radio transmitting/receiving unit, and the base unit also includes a radio transmitting/receiving unit. The transmission and reception of a message between each of the phones and the base unit are performed using the transmitting/receiving units. A user can carry one of the phones and talk on the phone using a radio system.
In the above system, the base unit has an automatic answering mechanism which includes a recording/reproduce unit for recording and reproducing an incoming message when the user of any phone of the plural phones is absent. This recording/reproduce unit of the answering mechanism in the base unit records incoming messages sequentially.
In the conventional system, even an incoming message to a specific person is recorded in the recording/reproduce unit of the answering mechanism in the base unit, since only the base unit has the answering mechanism. For this reason, there is a problem that a person who is not concerned with this message can listen stealthily to the recorded message.